


Bro what if we jerked each other off?? haha jk.... unless 👀

by Zedass (Gridaph)



Series: Breaking the bro code [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Horny tangpulse shippers come get y’all juice, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gridaph/pseuds/Zedass
Summary: Roll up to the club after a year like what up here’s some porn
Relationships: impulseSV/Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Breaking the bro code [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928947
Comments: 26
Kudos: 67





	Bro what if we jerked each other off?? haha jk.... unless 👀

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbschaumNo1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/gifts).



“Ah-ah  _ shit..”  _

Through stupidly thin walls, Impulse wonders if Tango’s always sounded like that. Sweet, endearing, whatever other words his brain can conjure up. He’d be surprised if he could think of anything other than the sounds Tango’s making when all the blood is rushing to his dick and- shit. 

This is so wrong, Impulse shouldn’t be watching his best friend jerk off (and getting hard to it. That’s breaking the bro-code right??) but right now he’s hyper fixated on the way Tango’s fingers move up and down his dick- long, thick fingers and— fuck, someone call the horny police. 

Then the thought of  _ wanting to make him feel good  _ pops up and God, does Impulse want to make him feel good. He wants to run his hands over and around Tango’s dick and make him moan, wants to be the reason Tango’s biting his lip, wants to devour Tango up and— 

He’s not aware he’s moving forward until the door creeks and Tango’s eyes are on him. 

Fuck. This is definitely breaking the Bro-code. 

“Shit- Shit shit shit sorry dude I was just gonna ask if I could- uh- fuck-” 

“Pulse- what- what were you- did you..?” 

“It’s not what you think! I wasn’t like, getting off or anything I just needed some pain killers and I- well- uh.” 

There’s a small pause, really awkward silence. The kind you feel in the doctor’s office waiting, and waiting and waiting. 

Until Impulse breaks the silence with a very, very stupid question. 

“Do you- uh- want me to.. get you.. off..?” 

Someone lock him up, right now. 

“What?” 

“Like- Like, I get you off, you get me off?” 

The silence stretches on and Impulse vaguely thinks about turning the other way, packing all his shit and booking it. There’s no way he just asked Tango  _ hey man what if I jerked you off haha.  _ This is a fever dream. 

But he just fucking  _ conintues  _ as if he could save himself now. 

“I- I mean, you didn’t get to finish right? And I just- thought- maybe- uh..” 

Tango blinks and then shrugs. 

“Sure, I guess.” 

Alright Impulse, time to turn your ass around and never- what. 

“What.” 

“Jesus, dude, are you tone deaf or something? C’mon, there’s lube on the table, I think.” 

Right, right ok they’re doing this. Impulse is shaking like a teenage boy accidentally walking into the girl’s locker room. He feels like a teenager right now just finding out pornhub exists and if he touches his penis it makes him feel good. He’s jerked off before, why the fuck is this so hard?? This isn’t like what they showed him in porn, what a fucking rip off. 

He crawls on the bed, beside Tango and here he can get a pretty good look at his dick. It’s just like the rest of him; big, muscular, really, really hot. It feels pretty natural wrapping his hand around his dick like this and moving up and down slowly, cold lube dripping onto his forearm. Tango reaches towards Impulse’s pants, pulling both them and his boxers down so he can jerk Impulse off too. 

Right now, things feel pretty intimate. Cool air hitting his back while he’s practically drowning in his own sweat. He’s biting his lip so hard he swears it’s gonna bleed and at this point he’s just waiting for the warm liquid to drip down them. Tango’s being quiet, too. With someone else’s hand on his dick things he feels more sensitive, it’s not just  _ himself  _ but someone else and, wow, if it felt this good he would’ve asked for Impulse to jerk him off sooner. 

Tango’s a fucking  _ mess _ from where Impulse can see. Eyes closed, mouth open in pure bliss and he’s  _ moaning.  _ Impulse thanks god that Zedaph is such a heavy sleeper because those walls will  _ not  _ be keeping these sounds in. 

Impulse moves over so he’s in between Tango’s legs, taking his hand off. 

“Pulse, wha-  _ oh.”  _ Tango groans as Impulse licks a fat stripe up the base of his cock. Impulse laps up the Precum fucking merrily and goes in for a deep throat. Obviously, with his lack of dick-sucking experience and only time being down there to eat out women, it’s not a fun time. Impulse chokes almost instantly and he’s on the verge of tears when he looks up and sees Tango an even bigger mess than before. Head back, biting the back of his hand and— 

Impulse barely gets to pull back before Tango cums in his mouth. He spits it out- he doesn’t know how the fuck porn stars swallow this shit. It’s nasty, like expired sour yogurt dipped in sweat. 

“Sorry, man- I’ve been pent up a lot and, you know.” 

Impulse coughs, “I get it, yeah. Lemme wash this out real quick-” 

That’s only half true. He runs to the bathroom and washes out the cum, then he stays there looking into his eyes in the mirror wondering what the fuck he just did. 

He just jerked off his best friend and sucked his dick. That’s definitely one of his lowest lows. 

He’s definitely broken so many rules of the Bro-code. 

Impulse walks out after what feels like hours in there with his overwhelming thoughts and finds Tango cleaning up the bed with some paper towels. There’s a dark stain where the cum was and Impulse feels his face getting hotter. 

“Hey.. dude.” 

Tango waves. 

“Hey.. uh. Pulse?” 

“Mhm.” 

“What are.. we now..?” 

“H-huh?” 

“C’mon, man. You just sucked my dick- I don’t think normal friends do that.” 

Right. Yeah, that.  _ Normal friends don’t do that.  _ Impulse shrugs, stealing a water bottle he thinks hasn’t been drunk yet. “I dunno.” He says, trying his best to not stutter the fuck out of his sentences. 

“Right.. so, if I asked you for help again, you wouldn’t mind, right?” 

“What? Of course not! We’re best friends, aren’t we?” 

Tango laughs, pulling the covers over himself. 

“Yeah. G’night, Pulsey. Cya tomorrow.” 

Impulse nods, pulling his pants back on and clicking the door shut. 

“Night.” 

  
  
  


When he gets back to his room, he cums to the image of Tango when Impulse sucked his dick. 

Yeah, he’s definitely broken the bro-code. 

**Author's Note:**

> No homo, bro


End file.
